I'll die for you
by MaKorraLove7
Summary: Mako want to ask Korra out on a date, but something's troubling her. Can Mako help her? - Makorra one-shot.


**A/N So this is my first story ever! Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors. :) **

* * *

Mako walked around Air Temple Island looking for Korra. It had been two weeks since they came back from the south pole, and they had only spent a few hours together alone. So Mako wanted to take her out on a date, their first date. The thought made him smile, a date with Korra would be interesting.

He was at the spinning gates, looking at Ikki who currently danced through the gates. Jinora looked up at him "Hey Mako, have you seen Korra?" she asked.

"No. I hoped she was with you." He said looking confused, she was usually with the Air benders at this time every day to practice. Jinora turned her attention back to Ikki and said "we haven't seen her for a few hours. Have you checked her room?" when she was finished talking she looked at him again.

"Nope not yet. But I think I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem." Jinora replied with a smile.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Korra? Are you there?" No answer.

He slightly opened the door to look inside, but Korra wasn't there. Naga who was asleep before Mako came, looked at him and yawned.

He kneeled beside her and scratched her behind the ear. "Hey girl. Where's Korra?" he asked. She just looked at him and he sighed, of course she couldn't answer him she was a polar dear-dog for spirits sake.

He stood up and walked down the hallway and outside. Where would he go now? He had looked everywhere he could think of, and she was nowhere to be found. He sat down on the stairs and thought for a minute. Then it hit him, like lightning from a clear sky. The cliff!

He stood and almost ran to the cliff side. And there she was looking at Republic City.

He walked towards her. "Hey." he said silently. She jumped a little, then turned around and gave him a small smile. "Oh. Hey Mako."

she turned to watch the city again. "Is something wrong?" he asked while walking closer to her.

"Nope everything's fine." she replied. But her eyes were sad, he could clearly see that she wasn't telling him the truth. He sat down beside her.

"You should know that I can tell when you're lying." He tried to make eye contact, but she didn't look at him. She just sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" He tried again. She looked him in the eyes and blinked a few times. "you've never called me that before." she stated a little surprised.

He smiled at her and said "It would happen sooner or later." she turned once again, but this time with a smile on her lips, and a blush on her cheeks. Oh the things he could do to her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." she said, the smile gone now.

"About what?" he gently asked. He hated when something troubled her, and would do anything to help her. She sighed once again, knowing he wouldn't give up until she told him what she was thinking. She turned to face him.

"About you. And me. And our relationship." she admitted.

"Does it scare you?" he asked placing his left arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"No. It's not that." she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm worried that people might try to hurt you... to get to me Mako."

"You know. If I was running away because of that, would only mean that I didn't love you enough. But I do Korra, I'll willingly give my life to make sure you're safe." he said without hesitation and he meant every word.

"Don't say that," she whispered, putting her arms around his shoulders to hug him, and buried her face against his neck. He placed his other arm on her lower back and returned the embrace. "Don't talk about dying. Please."

He chuckled but knew exactly how she felt. He didn't like to think about death either. He turned his head to kiss her on the forehead. "I love you." she said to him, he smiled. "I love you too Korra."

He pulled away to look at her but his arms never left her.

"How about you and I go on a date?" He asked her, remembering his plan. To his joy she grinned widely at him.

"That sounds nice, city boy."

"Great. So where do you wanna go?" He smiled back at her.

"Narook's!" She almost yelled.

"Of course," he chuckled "come on, let's go." He stood up and helped her stand up with him. Once again he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. He wanted to let her know that, no matter what the world had to throw at her, he would be right there to help and support her. And holding her was the only thing he could think of at the moment to show her. So he held her close to him all the way to Nakook's.

* * *

**The end! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
